Ipedis Timore (Sidebars fantroll)
our name is Ipedis Timore and you are 7 sweeps old, you are a highblood seadweller and as such you have grown up RATHER SPOILT, as such you tend to be QUITE DEMANDING and if you don’t get your way the first time you will wait until you have an excuse, you also act emotionally damaged over the smallest of things and will retreat into an APATHETIC MOOD until an apology is produced, this is QUITE ANNOYING. You also have a penchant for using BAD JOKES in a completely unironic manner, you think these jokes are FREAKIN’ HILARIOUS and use them whenever you can. You are RATHER APATHETIC towards the Hemospectrum you think it’s unfair that some of your friends are treated the way they are, but you love LIVING COMFORTABLY and have known no different since you were a grub, you behave like a large ham in every sense of the word, oft delcaring that you have "graced the partner with your presence" you are like some kind of cheesy classic trollywood rainbow drinker, kind of like your idol troll Bela lugosi. You have great interest in anything of the HORROR GENRE the walls and shelves of your reef hive are decorated with poster game grubs and movies, all dedicated to the art of scaring trolls you will usually try and PUSH this interest onto your friends which they will usually be quilted into taking. You are a frequent practitioner of trollian theatre arts, you have performed in many a show, once memorably playing TROLL macduff in a production of trolll macbeth, the story of a GREAT hero being prohphecised by three witches to become grand highblood and is manipulated into murdering loads of people until TROLL MACDUFF (that was you) beheads him, of course all scripted fight scenes are ACTUALLY REAL in troll theatre, the short title of the play is because not as many troll plays exist as movies, you dummy. You a hate psychics with a passion due to the upbringing by your -lusus a giant brain fluid eating PARASTITIC SKINBEAST- which requires the brain fluid of psychic trolls to function and thus told you that all psychics are creepy ass mind freaks who can’t be trusted as such you OPENLY MURDER them to feed your beloved Lusus. You have always wanted to be a GRAVISCIRATOR a Alternian undertaker who is the first line of defence against the undead rising from their graves and causing havoc, in appropriate GRAVISCORATOR fashion you have allocated your strife specibus with SHOVELKIND which you are genuinely adept with although shovel mainly being a BLUNT WEAPON are usually useless against anything sturdier than ROTTING FLESH you practice with the brain fluid deprived corpses so much that your yard ring is a verital graveyard. If you had played Sgrub you would’ve ended up a prospit dreaming Prince of mind on the land of FOG and WAVES. Your troll t ag is necroticMadness and +-(you even bury your sentences under small headstones). Category:Original Characters Category:Troll